What Goes On Tour Stays On Tour
by 1DsElbowDance
Summary: What Goes On Tour Stays On Tour...Has anyone told One Direction? Zayn Malik/OC Fanfic. O/C's needed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Jess POV**

"HAZZA!" I screamed, launching myself into my curly-haired best friend's arms.

"JESSSSY!" He chuckled, he held me back at arm length, staring at me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously. He just shook his head smiling before someone else came crashing at me, I saw the flash of the gelled up black quiff.

"ZAYNIE!" I laughed as he embraced me. Zayn chuckled at my nickname for him.

"Vas Happenin' Shortie?" he laughed. I embraced the rest of the One Direction Boys. Yes, I know One Direction. I'm the black haired girl you see hanging out with One Direction or on the arm of Harry Styles. That's because I'm his best friend and there is definitely nothing going on between the two of us, nothing like what many articles have implied. I've know Harry all my life, our mum's are best friends so unsurprisingly we grew up with each other. I have long black, straight hair, boring brown eyes and I was wearing my signature style of a t-shirt and chinos.

"I've missed you guys so much," I said hugging Harry again.

"OI! WHERE'S MY HUG?" Louis pouted, so I immediately released Harry to hug him.

"I WANNA HUG!" Niall shouted.

"Ok, chill out, guys!" I laughed, hugging Niall, then Liam.

"How long are you staying for this time?" I asked. Sometimes they only came down for a few days, at the most two weeks.

"A week and so...but..." Harry grinned. I pouted, they never stay for long!

"WE WANT YOU TO COME ON TOUR WITH US!" Louis yelled excitedly. Tour...with...them?!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, hugging him tightly.

"It was my idea!" Harry pouted, I laughed, hugging him.

"Haha, that scream just reminded me of an excited fan-girl," Zayn grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I am your NUMBER-ONE-FAN! OH-MY-GOD-OH-MY-GOD! ZAYN! ZAYN! CAN I GET A HUG! OHMYGOD ZAYN!" I squealed in a 'fan-girl' voice and jumped onto Zayn's back, as the boys started laughing at Zayn's surprised expression. Letting go of Zayn's neck he still held onto me.

"'Kay Zayn, you can let me go now," I smiled. He shook his head.

"Nope." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"As annoying as ever."

"Yep."

"Wait...tour...with you...what about school and...my parents!" I asked as the news suddenly sinked in, the boys chuckled.

"All cleared," Liam announced proudly.

"So...Harry Styles..." I grinned accusingly as Zayn let me fall onto the sofa and sat down next to me.

"What?" he asked innocently, his eyes widening making Niall snort with laughter.

"A little birdie told me about a certain Caroline Flack," I winked. Harry groaned, face-palming himself.

"Who told you about that?!" he asked.

"A little birdie." I replied smartly, but gave myself away by glancing at Zayn who was trying to hide a smile.

"Ugh, you two always gossip about me when you're texting each other!" he said rolling his eyes.

"Uh, that's not true!" I said in an offended voice. Harry smiled.

"Fine, I really like her...I want you to meet her sometime..." he grinned happily.

"Um, ok..." I replied. What an earth do I say to a woman old enough to be my mother? I don't understand what she can see in a boy half of her age, I mean, sure Harry is smart, funny, cheeky, handsome and just generally awesome, but what do they have in common? To be honest, it's a bit creepy...or is it just me? Of course, I'm going to support Harry in whatever choice he makes but I can't help thinking this is a tiny bit creepy. I love Harry (in a friendly way!) but people are changing around him. He gets upset by the people around our hometown who started referring to him as a twat and dickhead it's weird because you would think that our town would be proud of him but they're jealous by the success he's had with the boys. Harry is sensitive and I know it upsets him but he ignores it and just enjoys life with his family and close friends. I've also started seeing the real sides of people – populars who suddenly start to befriend me so they can meet Harry, my other friends get pissed off that I'm so close to Harry and also get annoyed when I spend most of my time with Harry when he comes down to visit. It annoys me. A. Lot.

"OK, it's your fault that I am officially hyped up for the rest of the week," I laughed. This is going to be amazing! Harry just chuckled rolling his eyes. We decided to chill out by having a race on MarioKart Wii.

"Zayn be on my team?" I asked, he grinned widely.

"What? We always partner up!" Harry pouted.

"Yeah, but you suck! Zayn's amazing at this game!" I winked.

"Oi, I am well offended here," Harry retorted, smiling.

"Prepare to get your ass beaten, Styles!" I winked.

**A/N Hey guys! REVIEW PLEASE :D xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jess POV**

I ran to get the door, since my parents had already gone to work, they gave me plenty of freedom so it didn't surprise me that they were allowing me to go on tour, I was about to open the door when I realised I was only wearing a vest top and leggings...maybe I should go and get changed. The doorbell rang impatiently again. On the other hand, I can't just leave someone standing there. Anyways it's probably only the boys. I opened it to reveal two pretty brunettes.

"Ahhh, Elle! Danny!" I grinned hugging them.

"Thanks so much for having us!" Danny smiled.

"No probs, anyway not like anything interesting ever happens in my house," I said rolling my eyes.

"Where are the boys?" Elle asked, curious why it was so quiet.

"Can't wait to see little Lou-Bear? They're over at Harry's house, " I teased as she blushed and Elle and me laughed at her. I added "Let me just get changed and we can go,"

Rushing upstairs, I decided on bright blue skinny jeans and a white tee that said 'Fear me! I like to bite ;)'. I went downstairs and put on my converses as we walked over to Harry's house. A load of fans were waiting outside and turned to stare at us.

"OH-MY-GOD! IT'S ELEANOR AND DANIELLE!"

"ARE YOU GOING TO SEE LOUIS AND LIAM?"

"CAN YOU GET THEM TO COME OUTSIDE?" The girls screamed, I swear I've burst an eardrum. We pushed past the fans as they pressed into us. I felt the panic start rising in my chest...oh no, please don't happen now. It felt like four walls were closing in on me. I wanted to scream but I didn't have enough air to do it.

"Jess?" Elle asked worriedly as she pulled me hurriedly through the girls. It happened in a blur but I felt a hand tug me into the house as the screams got louder before they started fading.

"Oh my god, Jess?" a faint voice asked. Harry

"Can you get some water Lou? She's having a panic attack." he explained calmly as he gently pulled me onto the couch.

"Just breathe in and out with me." He instructed as I followed his command, when I had calmed down enough, I noticed the worried stares on me from the other boys, I looked up, catching Zayn's eyes and there was something else in his eye...almost...anger? I probably just imagined it as his lips turned into half-a-smile.

"Sorry, fan-girls scare me," I said, trying to lighten up the mood, Harry chuckled in relief and Liam rolled his eyes.

"Actually, if I remember correctly, you _are _a fan-girl." Zayn joked as he sat beside me. Niall laughed loudly and Liam explained to the girls who were confused. Just then the doorbell rang. We all paused.

"Oh, it's probably Caroline, I forgot to tell you that she was coming over today," Harry explained. I rolled my eyes as he got up to see her.

"Are you ok?" Zayn whispered worriedly. I nodded, smiling. He opened his mouth about to say something when Harry walked in with Caroline- she looked the same as her photographs, except her hair seemed to be blonder.

"This is my best friend, Jessica Clarke," Harry introduced. I stood up as she hugged me.

"But call me Jess, only call me Jessica if you want to be murdered," I joked, shooting a look towards Harry. Caroline laughed nervously. Sheesh, it was a joke.

"She's kidding," Harry smiled, placing his arm around her and kissing her cheek. Ugh, seriously it's weird...she's old enough to be my mother.

"I don't bite...honest!" I smirked at Caroline's slowly reassured face.

"Unlike what her shirt says..." Zayn grinned. I pouted at him.

"Okkkk, Zaynie...that's enough of the 'let's poke fun at Jess' game," I said, lightly smacking him. He grinned wider at me causing me to roll my eyes. The girls sitting next to me winked at me and I just looked at them in confusion which made them share a knowing look.

"Stop it children." Liam said. At the same time Zayn and me stuck out tongue out at him and then we both burst out laughing.

"I'm not a child!" I argued back to Liam who just rolled his eyes as if to say 'this supports the point I was making'. Of course he's right, but I'm never admitting to it!

"You're the youngest here...therefore that makes you a child compared to the rest of us," Zayn grinned. Out the corner of my eye I saw Caroline awkwardly staring at the ceiling and I had to stop myself from laughing.

"Shut up, Mr Smarty Pants!" I retorted.

"OK SHUT UP COS I'M HUNGRY!" Niall suddenly interrupted making us jump.

"LET'S GO TO NANDO'S!" Louis grinned. Really? Why? There are crazy girls standing outside this house ready to kill my ears to get a glance at these boys.

"Good idea, let's go!" Harry smiled. Correction. Bad idea. I glanced nervously out the window to see the obses... dedicated fans were still waiting outside. I felt arms wrap lightly behind me, I looked up to see Zayn.

"Aw, don't wory, I'll protect little ickle jessy wessy," Zayn cooed in a babyish voice,.

"I'm not scared." I muttered.

"Let's go lovebirds," Louis commented.

"We're not lovebirds," I muttered rolling my eyes. Louis just grinned. We headed out the door and the fans conveyed on us. I felt Zayn protectively put his arms on my back as he guided me quickly to the car. I jumped as the girls banged on the window, quite violently. Zayn smiled reassuringly at me as the car set off. I looked out the window and saw the girls running after the car screaming.

"Crazy." I mumbled, shaking my head, Harry shot me a grin, hearing my comment.

"Elle, love your shoes, where did you get them from?" I smiled.

"Oh, thanks...I think...it's from River Island," she replied.

"Girls," Zayn commented from beside me.

"Yes, well done for acknowledging the fact we are girls Zayn!" I smirked.

"All you do is talk about clothes, shoes, make-up, boys, blah blah blah," he explained.

"Well we have to talk about something while we're waiting for you to do your hair," I teased.

"Hey! It takes time to look this good, it's not my fault my hair takes about 25 minutes to do – it has to be blow-dried a certain way for my quiff, I don't just wake up with it looking like this in the morning!" he retorted. I just laughed at him which made him pout.

"You two are like an old, married couple with banter!" Louis chuckled.

"No we're not!" Zayn and me argued at the same time.

"See!" Louis laughed again. We both rolled our eyes making the others laugh at us. We arrived and walked into Nando's (which had been hired out exclusively for us!)

"I'm just going to freshen up, you girls coming?" Danny asked. Eleanor and me immediately followed her and Caroline also decided to come, no doubt Zayn would have something to say about this. We walked into the toilets and I stood in front of the mirror, re-doing my make-up.

"Sooooo..." Danny said.

"Sooooo...?" I repeated.

"Come on! What's going on between you and loverboy?" Elle said excitedly.

"Who's loverboy?" I asked, officially confused.

"Zayn, duh! There's obviously something going on between you?" Danny said, rolling her eyes.

"Um, seriously there is nothing going on between me and Zayn," I said.

"It's so obvious!" Elle sighed.

"What's so obvious?" I asked. Elle and Danny both looked at each other, rolling their eyes. I ignored them and walked back towards the table sitting between Harry and Zayn.

"What's it with girls having to go to toilets in groups?" Zayn asked me. I so knew he was going to do that.

"We don't!"

"Do."  
"Don't."  
"Old, married couple!" Louis coughed, making Zayn and me glare at him.

"Well, we all needed to retouch our make-up, so..." Elle interrupted.

"Aw, babe, you don't need make up..." Louis said cheesily.

"TO COVER UP, BEING THE WAY YOU ARE IS..." Liam, Harry and Zayn started singing/ shouting.

"OH SHUT UP! I'M HUNGRY!" Niall interrupted.

**A/N Hi **** So Thanks for all your lovely reviews. Please review! I promise the next chapter will be more exciting! I should be able to update more cos I've got one more exam on Tuesday (Latin) and then I've officially finished my GCSe's! Woooo! Anyway, I want an O/C for Niall's girlfriend **_**(they may break up!**_** I haven't really decided yet! **_**)**_** so here's what I want to know:**

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**How they met? **_**(I may or may not include this!)**_

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**How they **_**may**_** break up? **_**(I may or may not include this!)**_

**Does she get along with the rest of the 1D boys and Eleanor, Danielle, Caroline and Jess? **

**Anything else?**

**Couple name? (You know like Haroline!)**

**Your O/C will not be considered unless you write a review on the story as well. I will choose the character I think works the best. Watch out for more O/C competitions in my author notes! Also any suggestions towards storylines would be highly appreciated!**

**Love 1DsElbowDance :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jess POV**

"Shhhh..." I grinned evilly to the others as we crowded around Harry. We had a late one last night, staying up to watch movies and getting high on sweets. I held the bottle of cold water over Harry's head.

"Nooo, don't touch my hair!" he said suddenly, we all leapt back thinking he had woken up, but he just rolled over, still asleep.

"Typical! Thinking about his hair whilst he's sleeping and you say I'm the vain one..." Zayn whispered teasingly to me.

"You are!" I grinned as Zayn unconsciously touched the top of his quiff and he rolled his eyes at me.  
"I've got a better idea," Louis grinned holding a shaver.

"Er...Louis...?" I asked warningly, "Really don't think that's a safe ide..." My jaw dropped open as Louis shaved the letter L into Harry's leg. Elle and Danny burst into quiet laughter.

"What the hell are you shav..?" Niall asked. Liam just rolled his eyes at our immaturity but he couldn't suppress a small smile as he watched us.

"Hang on..." Louis said, sticking out his tongue in concentration, I burst out laughing realising he was shaving Larry Forever. So instead I aimed the ice cold water at Zayn.

"Oi cheeky!" he chuckled, grabbing me around the waist and we struggled with the bottle, I accidentally squeezed it causing the water to squirt out and soak us both, making us both laugh.

"Come on Zaynie," I teased. We both heard Harry wake up and we turned around to see him frozen and staring at Louis who was leaning over his leg.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON?" Harry yelled. We all smiled innocently at him.

"Nothing..." Louis replied running away as we all laughed.

"Ugh, thanks Zayn, I need to get changed now."

"Nah, I'm enjoying the view," he winked. That's when I realised I was wearing a white vest top which had gone see through and he was staring at my black bra.

"Zayn!" I yelled, immediately throwing a cushion at him as he just smiled cheekily.

"Get a room!" Louis said, coming back into the room.

"If you haven't noticed we are in a room!" I said.

"Alright, cheeky. You ready to go?" Zayn smiled.

"Yep, just need to stop back at my house before we leave." I said excitedly. I went upstairs to find some of my spare clothes, choosing a dark red sweat and black leggings, I quickly tied my hair up into a messy bun and put on a little mascara. Then I chose my comfy converses and was about to run over the road to get my stuff for the tour.

"Hey, I wanna come over too," Harry said opening the door for me. We stepped out and Harry smiled at some of the fans and cameras. I put my head down, I hate photos, I always look awful. Harry protectively put his arm around me as some people came into our face. Once we had reached my house, I grabbed my packed bags. I hugged my parents.

"Look after her Harry." My dad said, I rolled my eyes but Harry nodded, hugging both of my parents too. I opened the door for Alex and he hugged me and pressed his lips against mine.

"I'll miss you," he said, against my lips.

"I'll miss you too, I'll skype you when we get off the plane." He helped me bring my bags to the car as I kept my head down, away from the cameras that were flashing like mad. We both quickly went into the car, the other boys staring at us.

"What?" Harry and me said at the same time. Liam just shook his head whilst Niall rolled his. I looked at Harry who shrugged, my eyes flickered to Zayn who looked grumpy for some reason.

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for not updating in absolutely ages! Anyways, going to try to update loads during this half term because got my AS exams coming up. But thanks for all your lovely reviews and I hope you liked this chapter, may get another one up tonight, or later this week!**

**The opportunity to be an O/C for Niall's girlfriend ****_(they may break up!_**** I haven't really decided yet! ****_)_****is still open**** so here's what I want to know:**

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**How they met? ****_(I may or may not include this!)_**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**How they ****_may_**** break up? ****_(I may or may not include this!)_**

**Does she get along with the rest of the 1D boys and Eleanor, Danielle, Caroline and Jess? **

**Anything else?**

**Couple name? (You know like Haroline!)**

**Your O/C will not be considered unless you write a review on the story as well. I will choose the character I think works the best. Watch out for more O/C competitions in my author notes, they'll be another one in the next few chapters! Also any suggestions towards storylines would be highly appreciated!**

**Love 1DsElbowDance :) xx**

**P.S. Follow me on twitter 1DsElbowDance and ask for a follow back with #WGOTSOT so I know that you are one of my readers. I WILL FOLLOW YOU BECAUSE I LOVE ALL YOU AMAZING READERS 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jess POV**

"Nothing is going on between Jess and me," Harry sighed into his phone.

"Look, she's my best friend, I want her here," I heard Caroline say something and Harry look frustrated. Another story on how we were together and he was cheating on Caroline had emerged this morning. Laying on his bed next to Zayn, on our stomachs, by the way, we watched the TV, half-listening to Harry's conversation.

"Is anything going on between you?" Zayn asked suddenly. I shook my head, rolling my eyes at his question.

"You look so much like him with you do that." he chuckled. "Do you love him?"

"Yes, he's my best friend, nothing more, nothing less," I said, wondering why Zayn was asking such random questions. His chocolate eyes were staring at me and I was getting lost in his eyes when I felt a massive wait on me.

"HARRY!" I laughed, pushing him off me so that I could actually feel my legs. He just grinned widely.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"She doesn't believe me," he sighed. I rolled my eyes, what an idiot, Caroline I mean, not Harry.

"Right, I'm going to meet up with her, you two are ok right?" he asked, standing up.

"OH NO HARRY DON'T LEAVE ME HERE. ZAYN SECRETLY WANTS TO KILL ME!" I said dramatically. Harry chuckled as Zayn grabbed me.

"You've got it," he winked. We said bye to Harry then resumed to our wrestling match. He straddled me, (NOT IN A DIRTY WAY ;)) so I was completely stuck.

"Give up?" he asked, laughing.

"Nope," I said, hoping he would let go off me.

"Well how about now?"

"OHMYGOD. MY EYES!" Louis suddenly screamed, running out the room. Zayn jumped off me, pulling me up as Louis walked back in.

"Oooh, what were you two lovebirds up to?" he winked.

"We were messing around Lou," I said, rolling my eyes but couldn't help notice that Zayn was going red as Louis and him shared a knowing look.

"Well, I'll leave you to it..." Louis winked, leaving us alone again. Zayn decided that now was the time he would teach me to skateboard. Grabbing his, we went just outside the hotel, security around us.

"Hop on, munchkin," Zayn grinned, holding onto my waist to balance me, then switching to holding both of my hands. He slowly pulled me along as I laughed, trying not to fall off. He let go off my hands trying to let me balance as he nudged the skateboard. Being the most co-ordinated person ever, I was wobbling before falling off, luckily Zayn caught me in his arms. Pulling me up straight, we didn't speak as he still held onto me, his eyes met mine and I was getting lost in them again.

"You looked so cute and funny falling off it," he smiled, before turning as we noticed the paparazzi.

"We can guess tomorrow's papers are going to be on you and me," he sighed. "I love my life now, but sometimes I wish we were normal so that I could just go out without being conscious of what I'm doing or how I look,"

"But I guess life would be more boring, and you would never have met the boys," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

I smiled shyly up at him, my tummy felt like butterflies as I stared up at his gorgeous face and my heart was beating faster as he said "Or you..."

**A/N SUGGESTIONS TOWARDS STORYLINE WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED. **

**The opportunity to be an O/C for Niall's girlfriend _(they may break up!_ I haven't really decided yet! _)_is still open so here's what I want to know:**

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**How they met? _(I may or may not include this!)_**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**How they _may_ break up? _(I may or may not include this!)_**

**Does she get along with the rest of the 1D boys and Eleanor, Danielle, Caroline and Jess? **

**Anything else?**

**Couple name? (You know like Haroline!)**

**Your O/C will not be considered unless you write a review on the story as well. I will choose the character I think works the best. Watch out for more O/C competitions in my author notes, they'll be another one in the next few chapters! Also any suggestions towards storylines would be highly appreciated!**

**Love 1DsElbowDance :) xx**

**P.S. Follow me on twitter 1DsElbowDance and ask for a follow back with #1DFF so I know that you are one of my readers. I WILL FOLLOW YOU BECAUSE I LOVE ALL YOU AMAZING READERS 3**


End file.
